


爱情！

by Uccello



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uccello/pseuds/Uccello
Summary: 是末场刀。
Relationships: Mikelangelo Loconte/Florent Mothe





	爱情！

**Author's Note:**

> BGM：Love-Florent Mothe  
> 和蓬莱老师互相伤害。

纵情声色的光辉故事演了又演，约定俗成地用这样的回答去表现愧疚和惋惜、上前几步就要停住一些矜持又悲怮的克制，最后在这个鼓点处要唱到声嘶力竭。他声音稳固得倒是有些前所未有的洒脱，缘由里不计入那双手握他握得也是前所未有的贴合，只是防止真情流露时用力过度，加上某种事已至此的自暴自弃。

是主角却带头逾矩。Mikele自作主张地要寻找一切机会凑近，顺着他们紧握的手，那双总是像在闪着光的眼睛也用尽全力去看他，看他的眼睛。Florent觉得自己躲得足够不着痕迹，又觉得自己含着些水光的眼眶根本让他看起来足够捉襟见肘。因为Mikele的焦急逐渐变得显而易见，毕竟在他不得不抬起眼阻止眼泪的瞬间都可以捕捉完全。

况且理应松开双手的那一个小节已经淌过去了，Mikele还是紧握着他。Florent第一次先一步卸下力道，让本该依依不舍的挽留变成Mozart不那么视死如归的事故，和他们的唱词背道而驰。到底Mikele一向敬业，舞者轻柔的力道按上肩膀时他还是走向既定结局了。光落在他身上，绳索不可抗地将他扯向云间，仿佛Mozart去到物是人非的天堂。

Florent仿佛不受影响地、十分准确地一步一步退到暗处中站定，背对着那些连舞台上都隐隐约约可以听见一二的啜泣。他垂着眼睛硬是不想多留一些纪念品在回忆里，颇有种再不顾往后洪水滔天的意思，手却在视线之外。他仿佛只是真心诚意地看着地上无关紧要的一块亮片——又或许只是不合时宜又无伤大雅的光斑——好像真的那么有趣，比他能站在这个位置看的最后一遍结尾更意义非凡。

Mikele的手总是温暖的，偶尔显得温度过高，至少在舞台上镜头前永远如此。Florent与众多其他人总是在这件事上反其道而行，他借着在这部剧中Salieri的身份得来千百次被那双手握着的机会，又在镁光灯下被音符乐曲、被那些注视着他的眼睛、被弥漫开的狂热自由、被那人留下的气味和虚影、被声音、被情感——剖开心脏，把真实的那部分再藏回这一切里。然后蛛丝马迹被有心人找到，写进那些经常有着好结局的故事、画入描绘他们的肖像，真真假假，无从考证。

他已经从漫长又短暂的岁月里偷到太多虚妄的爱情了。

那足够用以许多年的回忆，翻来覆去，在几十年后谈起这段往事时顺带地被暗自重温。如果足够幸运和勇敢，或许甚至可以在更晚——晚到一切都像平铺直叙的话语一样云淡风轻——的时候，将这段无疾而终的爱情宣之于口。Florent这样自我安慰着，它们和掌心方才危险的热度一起逸散去冰冷的阴影中，存在过却不再延续下去，充其量归类进人生过于灿烂的那些纪念品行列。

他终于抬起头去看向终场终幕的主角，在那一瞬间原本刺目的灯却骤然暗下去，随着身后厚重幕布带起的一阵风。Florent的掌心彻底被吹得冰凉。掌声和尖叫因此被蒙了纱，像梦境的回响。他在这遥远的震耳欲聋里愣着，视线和心脏一起晃动，浸在汹涌的浪潮里。他先前不可理喻的执拗到底带来没看成最后一眼的遗憾，这遗憾中还包括他永远也不会知晓Mikele被情感焚烧理智后不顾一切地垂下眼去找过他的视线，仅仅是那熄灭的灯火所代表的句点，也似乎够他回味一生。

就像一切好梦结尾都必须模糊处理，末场的热烈狂欢像排练上万遍之后的本能在处理一切。有人在笑着，有人落泪。混沌直白且无法运作的思绪的确是这种场面的常态，只是Florent还清醒的那一部分仍旧知晓自己的缘由无法启齿，但是躯体硬要他在退到底凝视着Mikele背影时潸然泪下。

情感当然不是入戏太深假戏真做，他明明在放手前最后一眼时从Mikele眼里看到爱情。只不过在明日分离的前提下，他们已经再也没有提及这件事的必要。就像大多老套故事都必须以悲剧收尾，以成为经典佳话、以流传千古。

……这为人所爱的苦痛。


End file.
